Machines (referred to herein as “assets”) are essential to the modern economy. From locomotives that transfer cargo across countries to farming equipment that harvest crops, assets play an important role in everyday life.
Because of the increasing role that assets play, it is also becoming increasingly desirable to monitor asset-related information. To facilitate this, an organization that is interested in monitoring an asset may deploy a platform that is configured to receive and analyze asset-related information from various sources. In one example, this asset-related information may take the form of data indicting attributes of an asset in operation (e.g., asset operating data such as signal values output by sensors/actuators at the asset, fault codes generated at the asset, etc.). In another example, this asset-related information may take the form of data indicting transactions associated with an asset, such as whether an asset has been sold, rented, or leased during its lifetime. In yet another example, this asset-related information may take the form of data reflecting maintenance and repairs associated with an asset. For instance, such data may indicate that a dealer or repair shop performed certain repairs on the asset or assessed certain asset conditions, such as tire condition, fluid condition, or battery condition. Many other examples are also possible as well.